Hidden
by amiluna
Summary: Germany. 1943. Jean's life is as normal as it can be in the midst of a world war. But everything is turned upside down when he finds a Jew on his doorstep. Jeanmarco. Maybe some ereri. M for language and theme and sex.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, we're going to be late on the first day!" the boy urged, impatiently juggling a worn-down soccer both on his knees. The other boy scowled as he knelt down to tie his shoelaces.

"Hitler Youth," the soccer boy continued. "I've dreamt about this day for ages, Jean."

"Yeah, I know, Eren. You wouldn't stop talking about it." The boy, Jean, stood up and brushed the dirt off of his slacks. It was the first day of Hitler Youth for Jean Kirstchien and Eren Jaeger. For once, the sky was a placid blue, undisturbed by any rainclouds or war planes. Germany actually seemed peaceful for a moment.

"What if we get to meet the Führer himself?" Eren rambled on as they walked, the soccer ball tucked under his arm. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, saukerl. He's too busy for this." They walked on in silence. Jean shuffled behind Eren, who joyfully kicked his soccer ball down the cobblestone road.

"I'm going to do it, you know," Eren finally said. Jean glanced up.

"Do what?"

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill all of the Jews." He paused and looked at Jean with a face full of pride. "I'm going to become the greatest Nazi commander Germany has ever seen and I will destroy the Jews." Jean forced a laugh, but part of him knew that Eren wasn't joking.

"All of them?" he repeated meekly.

"Every single one of them," Eren confirmed boldly with a wide smile. Jean gulped and ran a hand through his two-toned hair.

"Well, what if there are some good Jews?" Eren looked at Jean as if he had completely lost his mind.

"Good Jews?" he repeated, as if he hadn't heard Jean right. "Do you not remember anything that Herr Langner taught us?" Jean nodded, but Eren kept talking.

"The Jews are like cockroaches, Jean, or even locusts. They spread quickly, and they take up space and food and jobs...they're pests, Jean. They have to be rid of, and quickly."

"But there must be some good ones. Just like there are some bad Germans, right?" Jean protested. Eren shook his head.

"The words "good" and "Jew" should never be placed next to each other." Jean nodded.

"Okay, whatever. We're here anyway." Before them loomed a tall brick building. A large red flag hung from it with a large black swastika in the center; the Nazi flag. In seemed so harsh against the cool blue sky. They entered together and saluted Herr Langner with a brisk "hiel Hitler" and walked into the main room. It was filled with teenager in uniforms like theirs. Jean immediately noticed his old friend Armin in the crowd, his blue eyes full of curiosity. The boys walked over to him and sat down.

"I'm so excited," Armin exclaimed.

"Are you planning to join the army?" Jean inquired.

"No, but I hope to work with the statistical stuff." Right, like counting how many Jews they can kill in one train, Jean thought to himself, but he kept his thoughts silent.

Jean walked through the door, kicking off his muddy shoes and throwing his books on the table.

"How was your first day?" his mother asked from the kitchen. Jean shrugged as he walked in.

"It was okay," he replied plainly. His mother sighed and walked over to him.

"You have to try to fit in, Jean. That's why we moved." Jean nodded and sighed. It had been almost a year since they moved to Germany from France. It was mainly because of his father. He was part of the army in France, and when the Nazis invaded, he got into some trouble with some of the French officials. They decided that it would be better and safer to live in Germany. So they moved, and tried to treat it as a new beginning, a chance to start with a clean slate.

"Whatcha making?" Jean finally asked. His mom smiled.

"Your favorite. An omelette just for you." Jean grinned and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before heading to his room to finish some homework.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS BUT**

anything that is said/implied in this fic is purely based on what they actually thought then. If it's any help I am actually 100% Jewish, and the last thing I want is for anyone to take anything in this fic personally.

**THANK YOU. also I love reviews. 3**


End file.
